


Roman 16:19 Says (Say What?)

by CloseToSomethingReal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are asked to spend the summer at a Bible Camp shortly after Armageddon failed. For some reason, both agree. Crowley goes in as a counsellor, Aziraphale as the preacher, and both do their best to thwart the other, just like old times.They even spice things up with a bet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Crowley, are you absolutely sure you can’t just shirk this one? You’re not even supposed to be working for Hell anymore!” Aziraphale complained, stuffing her suitcase into the back of the Bentley. 

“Are you seriously bitching at me about going when I’m your ride, angel?” Crowley asked, raising one meticulously plucked eyebrow. 

She was dressed to kill, Aziraphale just had to figure out who the target was. It was fully possible she was dressed up intentionally to irk Aziraphale, especially since they would only be arriving in the evening. 

If she was, she had succeeded. She was  _ very _ distracting, although Aziraphale couldn’t wait to see her face when she was informed that she could neither wear the shirt she had on,  _ nor _ the obscenely short shorts at the camp they were going to.

“It’s just that this really doesn’t seem to be your scene, dear, spending the summer with a bunch of children…” she frowned, settled herself into the passenger’s seat of the car. “Not to mention the local… really, how  _ do  _ you intend to bring your cabin to chapel?” 

“The chapel you’ll be preaching in is a  _ gymnasium, _ angel. It’s far from Holy Ground. As long as you don’t run around blessing it behind my back, we won’t have a problem,” Crowley replied. She closed the back of the car and slid into the driver’s seat. “If you do get any ideas on blessing it, I have a  _ few _ ideas of how to desecrate it afterwards. Most to involve your cooperation, though.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped, scandalized. “You can’t  _ possibly _ think I’m going to agree to anything of the sort at a  _ Bible Camp!” _

Crowley eyed her, a sly look on her face. “Is that a promise, angel?” 

“Yes, it is!” 

“Shall we make it a bet?”

“A bet about what!” 

“To see if you can last the  _ entire _ summer without giving in to my temptations,” Crowley replied. The Bentley roared to life and she floored it, shooting off down the road and making Aziraphale grab the handle on the inside. 

“I didn’t say anything about  _ all _ your temptations, just  _ those ones.” _

Crowley smirked. “An angel who knows her own limitations. Fine. A bet to see if you can go  _ all summer _ without anything of that sort. No holds barred, I get to do  _ whatever _ I feel will work, you react however you want, but you can’t give in. And no going back to your cabin to jerk off, either.”

Aziraphale contemplated her. Crowley stuck out a hand for them to shake on it, not slowing down a bit, even as they whizzed around London traffic. She turned to Aziraphale. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t think the  _ Principality of the Eastern Gate _ can go  _ two months _ without sex,” Crowley taunted. 

“Can you?” 

Crowley lifted both hands from the wheel and wiggled her fingers. “No one said  _ I _ couldn’t use my hands, and I’m sure there’s a private room or two  _ somewhere _ in that camp.”

“I’ll agree, but I  _ am _ saying you can’t use your hands. If I make it, you have to go all summer, too,” Aziraphale stipulated. 

Crowley rolled her eyes. “Fine. It’s a deal.”

They shook on it, and Crowley  _ finally _ turned her eyes back to the road. Nothing much had changed, traffic was still busy, and the Bentley could practically avoid cars by itself by now. 

That wasn’t to say that Aziraphale was  _ pleased _ when Crowley pressed her foot down even further and the Bentley shot forward. 

“Hello, you must be our preacher, Miss Fell!” A portly man with a joyous smile walked over and shook Aziraphale’s hand, then eyed Crowley, almost a little disdainfully, which she took as a compliment. “I wasn’t aware you were bringing a friend, there’s only one bed in your cabin.” 

The phrase was quite pointed. Crowley flashed a sharp-toothed grin. “Not to worry, I have my own reason to be here.” 

She held out a hand. “Anne Crowley. You hired me to be a cabin leader. Over-the-phone interview.” 

Not one word of that was true, but as she spoke, the man found he remembered it. “I happen to be acquainted with Miss Fell and offered her a ride with me.”

“I see. Well, I’m afraid you’ll need to change before the children arrive, we have a strict dress code. Only full-length shirts and modest shorts here.” 

Crowley looked down at her crop-top and shorts, which were the shortest cut she could possibly find. “Of course. Old cars don’t have much in the way of air conditioning, you’ll have to forgive me for wanting to be as cool as possible.”

She smiled, the sort of smile that never failed her, and the man nodded along. She could feel Aziraphale glaring at the back of her head. “Of course, Anne. Well, I’ll go check the schedule to see which cabin you’re leading for the week, and we can get both you and Miss Fell settled in.”

“Ezrin will do fine,” Aziraphale reported, apparently already sick of being ‘Miss Fell.’ 

“Of course. My name is Don,” the man said with a smile. Crowley was almost disappointed to know his name. It was easier to poke fun and nickname someone who’s name she didn’t know. 

A quick glance at the schedule showed  _ Anne Crowley _ to be leading cabin 6, even though her name had not been anywhere on that paper five minutes ago. 

She was dropped off with her suitcase in front of a little wooden cabin. Slipped her phone out of her pocket to text Aziraphale. 

_ So, you figure that’s one or two out of seven for him? I have a bet with Hastur, and  _ I _ think he was having a gander at more than my chest. Although, I’ll admit, the Bentley  _ is _ a nice car. _

_ Did you make a bet with Hastur that you could make the camp director give in to all seven deadly sins, Crowley? _

_ Absolutely. _

She slipped her phone back into the pocket of her obscenely short shorts as she saw a young woman approaching the cabin. 

“Hello there! I’m Grace, you must be Anne. We’re leading cabin six together!”

This had  _ not _ been counted on. A bright, sunshiney brunet and unbridled enthusiasm was not counted on. And Crowley could just  _ tell _ that was what she was looking at. She fought the urge to curl her lip, held out a hand to shake and got bundled into a very aggressive hug. 

She hadn’t even  _ met _ this woman before, for God’s sakes! Crowley tried to politely disentangle herself, she needed this woman’s trust if her plan was going to work, so she couldn’t be outright rude. “That’s right, I’m Anne,” she agreed. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Anne! Don said you have the key to our cabin? Apparently the second one went missing so we’ll have to share.” 

Fantastic. Crowley nodded, brandished the key Don had given her and unlocked the door. 

The cabin was painted an offensively bright shade of yellow on the inside, with white-painted wooden bunk beds. At the far end of the room, there were two normal beds, clearly meant for counsellors. 

“Right, well, I’ve been told to change, best get that sorted before the kids get here.” 

“Oh, definitely!” Grace agreed, immediately throwing her suitcase onto the bed on the right side of the room. Crowley placed her suitcase on the proper shelf, unzipped it and had to dig for a while before she found a shirt and a pair of shorts that would not get her in trouble but still suit her purposes. 

She had sort of expected Grace to at least turn around, instead, her new roommate was chattering like a starling at her, sitting on her unmade bed and facing her while she was trying to get changed. 

Well, if she wanted a show, she could have a show. Crowley had a habit of not wearing bras when it wasn’t convenient to her, and she tugged her black crop top over her head and threw it at her suitcase. 

From the way Grace’s eyes widened, it was going to be easier than Crowley had thought to tempt the humans here. 

“Come this way, Ezrin, you get your own room, as our preacher,” Don instructed after they had left the demon behind at her cabin, and soon to be den of all sorts of temptation. Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to keep an eye on Crowley, they were on their own side, true, and she wasn’t meant to concern herself with the demon’s antics anymore, but this was a  _ bible _ camp. Clearly, nothing was sacred to Crowley.

However, she had immediately been pulled away towards a large building that rather resembled a motel. She was handed a key and guided to room three. “This one is yours, so make yourself comfortable. However, I’m sure you would like to see the camp.” 

“Shouldn’t Anne have a tour, as well?” Aziraphale asked, glancing back at the cabin where Crowley had been left. There was now another young lady standing by the door, chatting at the demon. 

“I’m sure Grace can handle it,” Don replied, “she’s been coming here since she was a kid, she’ll probably give Anne a better tour than you’re about to get!” 

He laughed, a loud, booming laugh and guided Aziraphale back out of her room, where she had just managed to set her suitcase down and had not had much of a chance to  _ make herself comfortable. _ She was quickly led over to the largest building on the property. 

“This is a lot of things, truth be told. The main part is the dining hall, however the part that will likely interest you is the gymnasium, which also doubles as our chapel,” Don explained, unlocking the door to the dining hall. 

There were rows and rows of tables with benches pulled up on top of them, and a small kitchen behind a steel door. 

The entire back wall was a window, it was absolutely  _ lovely. _ Aziraphale smiled and walked over to the windows. 

“The campers like those windows a lot too, although I suspect more because they can see what others are up to and poke fun at them,” Don remarked. “The chapel is this way, come on.”

Aziraphale suspected that pointing out the fact that ever since Armageddon didn’t happen, and even before that, he was more interested in a nice warm kitchen than a chapel would be a bit of a bad idea. She  _ was _ supposed to be the preacher for the summer, after all.

She let herself be led into the gymnasium, which had an obnoxious tiled floor and grey walls and all around was pretty depressing and didn’t have good acoustics, but she kept those thoughts to herself. She was introduced to the musical group, who were rehearsing in the back of the gym, and led back out into the yard. By then, Crowley and the young woman Don had referred to as Grace were standing outside. Grace was chattering about her favourite of the songs they made the children sing before meals, Crowley appeared to be  _ barely _ resisting the urge to strangle her co-counsellor. 

Aziraphale flashed her a smug smile. She glared daggers at the angel. 

“Oh, hello Don! I was thinking, you said you were taking our new preacher on a tour so we figured we’d just catch up with you! Trust me, Anne, you’ll get plenty of chances to see the dining hall and chapel!” Grace declared. 

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Crowley replied, although she didn’t look particularly glad. 

Don and Grace didn’t say anything about her tone, and Aziraphale had enough respect for her to not call her out directly. It was much for fun to watch Crowley  _ accidentally _ get into trouble.

She had changed since being shown her cabin, although her black Queen shirt and white jean shorts were hardly better. 

"Having fun yet?" Aziraphale asked in a quiet voice, siding up beside Crowley as they walked down the trail to the second grouping of cabins, quickly reported to be the  _ boys  _ cabins, which they were  _ not allowed  _ to go in. 

"Don't think the boys cabins are going to be a problem. If Grace isn't into women yet, she will be by the end of the week," Crowley reported. 

"You didn't!" 

"She was staring at me, I just had to change," Crowley replied with a smirk. 

"You're absolutely incorrigible." 

"Incorrigible and unforgivable, angel," Crowley replied, with a flash of sharp teeth as she grinned. "Well, unforgivable for everyone but you." 

"This is my favourite place!" Grace declared, pointing over at a little clearing with benches all around and a fire pit. 

"That's where the survival skill meets," Don explained, "and where we have campfires." 

"Oh, I do love a good campfire," Aziraphale remarked. 

"You love a good s'more, angel, we both know campfires singe your clothes," Crowley murmured. 

"Oh, what's the difference?" Aziraphale asked cheerily. 

They were shown an archery range, where Crowley proved herself to be an  _ excellent  _ shot when they decided to give it a go. All three of her arrows sunk into the center of the target. Aziraphale, on the other hand, always had struggled with range weaponry and barely got her arrows to remain anywhere near the target. 

There was also a slingshot range, which they didn't try out in case Crowley put them to shame again, a ropes course, basketball court and finally, the beach. 

It was a lovely little spot on the sea shore, water a bright blue and a nice berm built up before the white sand. Grace rushed over to walk through the shore, but Crowley and Aziraphale both had shoes on, so they walked along the berm to be shown where the canoes and kayaks were kept.

Besides that, they were told there was an arts and crafts cabin nearby the cabin Crowley was leading, and many trails through the bushes where they would doubtlessly lose campers during games. It wasn't much to worry about, the kids knew to stay away from the roads. They were permitted to run through the bushes and trees as long as they avoided strange looking leaves. 

"Well, the kids will be here soon, so we'd best get back to the dining hall. I can't wait to meet our campers!" Grace declared, grinning at Crowley. Crowley smiled, but Aziraphale could tell she was rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses. 

"Well, my dear girl, I don't think you're going to have much time to think about the bet. You're going to be too busy trying not to commit a homicide!" Aziraphale whispered as she walked back towards her room.

"You wish, angel. You only wish," Crowley replied, "now I'm supposed to help out. You can get out of here, we all know I'm the one who likes kids." 

"I like kids just fine!" Aziraphale protested, but walked back towards her room nonetheless. 

Crowley snickered and made some comment about Aziraphale's methods of looking after Warlock behind her back.

This was truly going to be an interesting summer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Grace was unfailingly chatty. It was driving Crowley batty, but she was doing a relatively good job of hiding it, she thought. 

“I know you!” A voice piped up from where Grace and Crowley had been sent to grab their campers from the bus. “You-” 

Crowley whirled around to face a young girl that sure enough, she found she knew. “Shh!” 

The girl closed her mouth, but beckoned for Crowley to step over. 

She obeyed, only because she figured if she didn’t entertain the girl then she would be hearing everything Pippin Galadriel Moonchild, or Pepper, knew about her. 

And that really wasn’t going to go well when Pepper had seen her  _ black wings _ at the airbase and seen her bow to Beelzebub.

“I know you! You were the demon at the airbase! Why are you at a  _ bible camp?” _

“Sudden conversion in faith?” Crowley replied, a quick snap of her fingers so that the humans around wouldn’t hear them. 

Pepper fixed her with a look. 

“I’m here on assignment,” Crowley replied, "the angel is here too, she's the preacher, Miss Ezrin Fell. It's just an assignment, and you are going to need to keep your mouth shut.  _ Especially  _ about me."

"What's in it for me?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow. 

All of the sudden, Crowley was remembering why she  _ also _ wasn’t the biggest fan of children. 

She didn’t  _ really _ have a reason why Pepper should keep her demonic counsellor a secret. Especially not if Pepper  _ wanted _ to be there. 

But, at the same time, from Pepper’s attitude at the airbase, Crowley didn’t think this was entirely her choice. "How much do you actually want to be here, at a Bible camp?" She asked, and Pepper wrinkled her nose. 

Crowley smiled to herself. She’d found the girl’s weakness, the thing she could use to keep her secret safe and  _ also _ do what she’d been sent to do.

"It's my grandparents' idea.  _ I _ don’t believe in God.” 

Crowley sighed. “I’m all for not worshipping at the old bag’s feet, but you  _ do _ realize that’s not an educated opinion when you’re talking to a demon, right?”

“Do you want my help hiding or not? Because I could sure make a lot of noise about you.”

Crowley finally faltered her act. “And who is going to believe the little girl that just got here that her counsellor is a demon?”

“Plenty of people, if I steal your sunglasses.”

"Fine. Live your own life, and listen. You're in my cabin. I can assure you that things will be… less than biblical, and way more fun, but only if you don't say anything. If you get me kicked out, you're stuck with Chatty Cathy over there, named Grace, who can't wait to teach you all her favourite parables. I was there when Yeshua said them, and trust me, they haven't gotten better with age, they're not wine."

Pepper smiled. "I can work with that. And what are we calling you?"

"Anne,” Crowley replied, smiling. “Welcome to cabin six, Pepper, let’s go find the rest of your friends before Grace makes them wish they had never gotten on the bus.”

Pepper didn’t make anymore complaints as Crowley walked her back over to Grace. “Are the rest of your friends here, too?” Crowley asked, a wary way of finding out just  _ how many _ children there were here that knew exactly what she was. 

“They are, I’ll make sure they know you’re here, too,” Pepper replied, with the slightest bit of a wink. 

“Oh, do you two know each other?” Grace asked excitedly, looking over her clipboard. “You must be… Pippin?” 

_ “Pepper,” _ the little girl replied fiercely, and Grace made a note beside the girl’s name. 

“A shame, Pippin is an absolutely lovely name! So, how do you know Anne?” she continued, cutting off Pepper’s chance to get annoyed about her name. 

“We met on a trip,” Pepper replied, as carefully as she could. 

Grace gasped in delight. “Did you do a missions trip together?” 

“Yes, we did. Pepper was… most empowering to young women,” Crowley replied. 

“Oh, you’ll have to tell us about the trip when we have some cabin time!” Grace declared. 

Crowley made a mental note to make Grace forget she had ever mentioned the trip at all. The less someone questioned how well Pepper and Crowley knew each other, the less likely they were to slip up. “Well, Grace, have we got all of our campers?” 

Grace scanned over her list. “We do, Anne! Shall we show them cabin six?” 

Crowley really didn’t think there was anything to show the kids in  _ cabin six, _ but she agreed anyways. 

She wasn’t supposed to have her phone, but it vibrated in her pocket, letting her know Aziraphale was texting, and a quick snap of her fingers made it so that no one was likely to notice Crowley’s contraband as she fished it out. 

_ Is that the child from the airbase? _

Crowley smirked. “I’m just going to stop by the bathroom, Grace, I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Of course, I’ll just need the key!” 

Crowley tossed it to her, and then headed in the opposite direction of the bathrooms. 

Demons, after all, did not use the washroom. They did, however, if the demon’s name was Anthony J. Crowley, lie about going to the bathroom in order to go over to the cabin she had seen Aziraphale walk to. She didn’t feel like explaining this over text, and she needed to set up when she and Aziraphale would be meeting to consult during this summer, anyways. 

So, she walked over to the little row of single-room cabins, knocked on the one she knew Aziraphale would be in. 

Aziraphale loved the number three. The number on the door read “33.” Crowley did  _ briefly _ search for a 333, just because a triple-three would be  _ right _ up Aziraphale’s alley, but when she learned there wasn’t one, she knew she would find the angel behind the door marked with 33. 

Sure enough, the angel did open the door. “Don’t you have a cabin to lead, Anne? And you know those shorts are  _ still _ too short, right?” 

“Don didn’t say anything, and Grace isn’t complaining.” 

“You’re not allowed to sleep with  _ her _ just in the name of corrupting her, either,” Aziraphale warned, beckoning Crowley in the door. 

“God, you think so little of me. I’m sure she’s  _ legal, _ but I have  _ no  _ interest in sleeping with  _ anyone _ here but you.” 

“I’m not going to tempt that easily,” Aziraphale replied, although she let Crowley press a kiss to her lips, wrap her arms around the angel’s ample waist. 

“Crowley-”

“Better call me Anne, Ezrin.  _ You _ falling out of character will just be my last name, but if  _ I _ slip people are going to be wondering where you got “Ezrin” from “Aziraphale”, angel,” Crowley reminded her, gave her another kiss. 

“Fine. Anne, why  _ are _ you here? You  _ do _ have a cabin to lead, I’m not mistaken. I’m meant to be preparing tonight’s chapel session.” 

Crowley snorted. “Ezrin, you know the scripture inside and out. You’re an  _ angel, _ you could spitball and give a more complete sermon than half the people here. Just try not to put me to sleep? Either way, I’m here to let you know that all  _ four _ of the kids from the airbase are here, and the little girl who stabbed War and called her a bitch is in my cabin. We made a deal for secrecy, but if any of them confront you, they  _ might _ extort you, too, although as an angel, they have less on you.” 

Aziraphale frowned. “Anne, what on  _ Earth _ did you promise the girl from the airbase?” 

The angel already knew how crafty Crowley could be, if she had done something  _ really _ terrible, she was going to have to step in already. 

“Oh, you have so little faith in me, angel. I haven’t done anything terrible, I just promised her a better time than she would get to spend with counsellors who were actually devout believers. She’s not the sort who  _ actually _ wants to be at a bible camp. I think she wanted to go to a summer camp, and mum and her grandparents agreed if she went to bible camp. Speaking of bibles, I’m going to need one. Do you have any of the misprints with you?” 

“Why would I give you a misprint, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, raising an eyebrow. 

_ “Anne, _ angel, the name’s  _ Anne. _ And I’m not gonna hurt it, it’s just less holy than the real “Holy Bible,” and less likely to give me blisters, or make me burst into flames if I try to read from it. I  _ am _ going to have to pretend a  _ little bit _ like I’m a devoted counsellor.” 

Aziraphale sighed, but she reached into her suitcase and pulled out a bible she hadn’t packed, but knew would do the trick. “Don’t read Ezekiel 48:5 to them, Anne, this is the one that the typesetter went off in."

"Ezekiel 48:5? Angel, what am I ever going to do, you've banned me from my favourite bit of scripture," Crowley said sarcastically.

"Hush, you. And I’m sure I don’t have to remind you about-”

“The three verses at the end of Genesis chapter three which talk about a bastard Principality lying to the face of god about where she put her flaming sword, I know,” Crowley agreed. Pressed another kiss to Aziraphale's mouth. "Are you wearing  _ cherry chapstick,  _ angel?" She asked, swiping her tongue over her lips and wrinkling her nose as she savoured the taste. 

"Says the demon in red lipstick," Aziraphale replied. 

“Speaking of lipstick, you’ve got a little something-” Crowley carefully wiped away whatever trace of red lipstick was left on Aziraphale’s lips. “But careful, I won’t point it out next time. Wonder what sort of things Don might think of his preacher is up to when her lips match the pretty counselor’s who drove her here.” 

“Speaking of which, you’ve made yourself  _ entirely _ too young for me, what  _ are _ people going to think if they ever catch you here?” 

“Lucky preacher? Come on, Ezrin, I can’t  _ also _ look like I’m two hundred years old.” 

“Anne! I don’t look  _ that _ old!” 

“Alright, fine, you just  _ dress _ like it. But everyone knows  _ all _ counselors are young, because all the lovely little catholic youths come here, meet their ‘true loves’ and get married at twenty-one, and that’s the last summer they come back,” Crowley replied, rolling her eyes. “Listen, I’m just supposed to be in the bathroom, and I’m scared of what Grace might ask me if I take too long, so we need to arrange when we’re meeting.” 

Aziraphale nodded, although she had half a mind to give Crowley a hard time about Grace. “Will you be able to get your cabin key at night?” She asked. 

“There’s only one, so that’s hard to say,” Crowley replied, “Grace might notice it’s missing if she has to take a kid to the bathroom.” 

“Crowley, why don’t you just make it so that the second key is  _ miraculously _ found?” Aziraphale asked, raising an eyebrow. “Either way, I think we should meet at midnight-”

“Three.”

“I’m  _ not _ meeting you behind the arts and crafts cabin at the  _ witching hour, _ Crowley. Midnight, meet me behind the arts and crafts cabin. Now you should go back to your cabin before Grace asks you all kinds of questions.” 

Aziraphale smiled, Crowley pulled a face before giving Aziraphale another kiss, and coping a generous feel of her ass before she pulled away and stepped out of the cabin. Aziraphale squawked after her, but really, she knew it was just Crowley trying to tempt her. 

And then Crowley had left her cabin with the priceless misprint bible Aziraphale would be forced to discorporate her over if she damaged it. 

And with that in mind, Aziraphale continued unpacking her suitcase and storing her books on almost every available surface, and her clothes in the drawers. Crowley might have liked miracled clothing, but Aziraphale had  _ standards.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully for Crowley, chapel was one of the last events of the day. Dinner came first.

Aziraphale was also very excited for dinner, she had heard incredible things about the food here. 

She had prepared her sermon, and something for Crowley to use for her cabin's devotions, since she didn't doubt the demon would be absolutely clueless and should use something genuine for the first night. 

She could have left Crowley to flounder. It would have probably even been funny for the demon to struggle through a devotion. 

But she loved this particular demon, and didn't want things to be difficult for her. They were thwarting each other like old times, true, but Aziraphale didn't need to use Crowley's lack of biblical lessons to do that. 

Besides. Crowley resented a lot of what was in scripture for good reason. The entirety of the New Testament spoke of forgiveness she would never be offered. It was hardly fair. The humans would be forgiven after Crowley had doomed them the same way she herself had found herself doomed. 

Crowley would not be. Crowley was a demon and she would never be forgiven. Not by the Almighty. 

Aziraphale didn't feel the need to make her suffer reading through that affirmation again. She chose a lesson from the Old Testament for her demonic friend. Something Crowley had been there for, that wasn't too painful to discuss. 

And then she made her way to the mess hall. 

The campers had to play a game to decide who would go in first, but the staff who weren't cabin staff were encouraged to go in. Aziraphale brushed passed Crowley and the rest of cabin six, pressed the folded up notes of the devotion she had written into her palm and walked inside. 

The cooks were already serving Don and the other staff members, Aziraphale quickly joined the line and got her own plate of spaghetti and meatballs smothered in a rich homemade sauce. 

It smelled delicious. She quickly took her seat at the staff table. Don said a quick grace, and they tucked into their meals. 

Probably more to do with Crowley's deal with Pepper and less with the cabin's participation in the game, Crowley and Grace led cabin six into the mess hall before any other cabin. Grace was chattering about how her group was almost never first to go in, and the smile exchanged by Crowley and Pepper confirmed Aziraphale's suspicions. 

"So, Miss Ezrin, what brought you to our camp? Have you been the preacher at other Bible camps before?" 

Aziraphale dabbed her mouth with her napkin, a little disappointed to have her meal interrupted by chatter, but answered as honestly as she could. "I have, but it has been a very long time."

She hadn't ever preached at a camp before, simply because bible camps were a relatively new thing and she'd been kept busy working for Heaven without being around small children all day. 

But this was certainly not the first time she had preached to children. 

"Surely not that long of a time, you hardly seem older than me," the nurse remarked. 

The nurse was probably in her late thirties, and still way too old for a young cabin leader like Crowley to be coming on to. If anyone saw what Crowley was up to, Ezrin Fell's reputation was going to take a steep dive. 

Crowley smirked at her from across the dining hall when she looked up to contemplate the demon. 

If it weren't for the bet, she would be willing to admit that Crowley looked damnably good. She was clearly aware of that fact, and was flaunting it to not only Aziraphale but anyone who glanced her way. 

But for all of the self-image problems Crowley had, her confidence in her looks never faltered, so the angel shouldn't have been surprised. She had been unashamed of her form and willing to show it off since it was legal to do so. 

Aziraphale admired her for it. She herself didn't have the kind of confidence that Crowley had to not be more modest. 

The demon obviously wasn't eating, she normally didn't, her cabin didn't seem to notice. Crowley didn't like eating much, and she had a habit of forgetting herself and swallowing whatever it was she was trying to eat whole, sometimes dislocating her jaw to do so.

Aziraphale looked away before anyone else noticed her staring. 

She hadn't been informed about any rules forbidding same-sex relationship or anyone who was a part of that community from preaching or working at the camp, but she did know she likely wasn't supposed to make relationships between staff members apparent. 

Crowley was determinedly not going to help her case. Crowley didn’t care about her reputation, in fact, if word of her being a promiscuous lesbian were to spread through the camp, she would probably be happy about it. 

"So, Miss Ezrin, are you married?" Don asked, surprising Aziraphale out of her thoughts. 

Crowley had offered her a ring shortly after the end of the world that didn't happen. Aziraphale hadn't been ready to accept it yet, but Crowley had promised her that as soon as she was ready, the offer was there. "No, but I am engaged," she decided to reply, which was close enough to the truth. 

Don nodded. "I'm sure he's wonderful."

"Oh yes," Aziraphale agreed, not bothering to correct him. 

"Since you're already good friends with Anne, we've placed the both of you in charge of the arts and crafts skill in the morning," Don remarked, "you have an hour's rest during the second skill session, and then we've assigned you to sports for the third. We'll get you out on the water and trained with the kayaks and canoes so we can mix up where we place you each week, but for now we have those who are already proficient in charge of those."

Aziraphale nodded. 

"There's a guidebook of crafts that we have the supplies for in the arts and crafts cabin, you shouldn't have much trouble coming up with ideas. It can be a popular skill, but it tends not to be in the morning." 

So Crowley would have Aziraphale mostly to herself in the mornings. This could get dangerous. 

Most people would think that late night would be worse, but Crowley had a reputation for having very pleasant ideas of what to do after the angel woke up. 

Crowley knew how to make herself a nuisance or incredibly tempting no matter what time it was.

Even so, she was excited to get to spend some time with Crowley away from most prying eyes. She was going to win the get, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her partner's company. 

It was good that they weren't going to be separated through the entire summer. 

The campers finished their meal, and were slowly filing out of the dining hall.

"It's cabin crew time now, Miss Ezrin, you can feel free to join whichever cabin you would like."

Don and the other staff members stood and walked away. Aziraphale was about to follow when a pair of long legs were suddenly in front of her.

Crowley had walked up in her white short shorts and Queen tank top, stepped up on the bench, swung one leg over and sat on the table where Aziraphale's plate had been seconds ago, but Crowley would never stain her shorts and the remainder of Aziraphale's meal was gone before she sat, one foot on either side of the angel's hips, crotch directly in Aziraphale's face. 

"How was dinner, angel."

Aziraphale was staring at her throughout the entire meal. 

Crowley couldn't really blame her, she really was something to stare at. 

She wanted a chance to talk after dinner anyways, so she made her way over and made a big production of showing herself off in front of the angel. 

"Shouldn't you be with your cabin, Anne?" Aziraphale asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Grace is taking them kayaking. I don't need to change so I'll just meet them at the beach," Crowley replied, unconcerned. "Besides, I didn't want to leave without saying a proper thank you. I… I wasn't expecting you to help with the devotions." 

Aziraphale smiled. "I'll keep them entertaining enough for Pepper, stories you prefer so you don't get bored, and make sure that your fellow cabin leader isn't suspicious of them. I'm already writing two sermons a day, what's another lesson?" 

"Azir- Ezrin, seriously, thank you," Crowley said, taking both of Aziraphale's hands in hers. "I tried looking through the misprint you gave me but it scorched my fingertips and-" 

And it was much too painful to go through. Crowley had lived through each of the events spelled out in that book, she had stood by Aziraphale's side during the crucifiction, and it was all too much to handle sometimes. 

"Anne, no matter what bet we've made or whether or not we're meant to be thwarting each other, I never want to see you suffering. Of course I was going to write your devotions." 

Crowley smiled down at her. "Thank you. Can- can I kiss you? There's a window and I know you might not want people to see and I'm being serious this time, it's not about the bet I just-"

Aziraphale leaned up and pressed a kiss to Crowley's lips. "I know, darling. I've known you since the beginning. But we shouldn't be caught together. I love you dearly and I'll see you tonight at midnight." 

Crowley gave Aziraphale another kiss, then slid off the table. "I love you too, angel. Pray for me, I might drown before I get to meet you." 

"You're a very capable swimmer, Crowley," Aziraphale replied, and then stood to walk away. 

She paused. "I'm meant to mingle in with other cabins during cabin activities but… I feel it's probably best I don't favour your cabin." 

"Of course. I'll get my fill of you at night, angel, we've certainly gone longer ignoring each other than two months." 

Aziraphale nodded. "Right. Have fun kayaking, love."

"I'll do my best." 

Crowley liked the water and the sand in most terms. She liked the way the sand rubbed between her toes, the way it settled and soothed her scales when she was in a different form. 

And she was a good swimmer. She'd spent many years on the sea during the exploration of the New World, and in order to do that, she had to be a strong swimmer. 

No, the main problem with the kayaks was that Crowley didn't like to be confined. Stuck in a plastic boat from her waist up, drowning in a lifejacket that didn't really fit her, Crowley was distinctly uncomfortable. 

She liked to swim. Mostly in her other shape, where she could glide gracefully through the water with only a flick of her tail, but even as a human she liked it. 

And she liked boats. 

But something about the way the kayak floated, she didn't like. 

She refused to let that show, though, and made sure to come across as a natural, like there was nothing else she would rather be doing. 

"Anne?" 

Crowley fought the urge to groan. 

That was Pepper's voice. Crowley pushed one half of her paddle into the water and brought herself to a stop. "Yes Pepper?"

Pepper carefully paddled her kayak over until it crashed into Crowley's. "What did the angel give you?" 

"A lesson for your devotions, since Grace is going to expect me to have something. Don't worry, it's entertaining. The Bible I was reading through trying to find my own burned my fingertips."

Pepper nodded. "So how much like a normal counselor are you going to be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I have to make sure I don't get caught, Pepper. I have a number of ideas on what to do to mess around with this place, but I'm afraid I can't interrupt every chapel or devotional session you encounter, it starts to look fishy." 

Pepper nodded. "Can you make sure I always get into the skill I want?" She asked.

That was a simple enough request. "I can do that," she agreed, "will your friends want the same thing?" 

"I assume so,* Pepper agreed.

"I can do the skills thing no problem. You'll have to give me a little more time on anything that's going to take some finesse."

Pepper nodded. 

"Now, we should catch up with the rest of the cabin before they get suspicious," Crowley decided, and put her paddle back into the water to push herself off. 

After kayaking was an activity known as 'wide game', but for this week it was Crowley's hour off. 

She spent it on her back in her own bunk, reading over Aziraphale's notes. 

The angel had done a good job picking a subject that Crowley could tolerate, she made sure she knew what was on the paper and then stuck it back in her pocket, making a note to get rid of it after her devotion so no one else would find it. 

Then she pulled out her phone. 

She had a text from Hastur, who just seemed impressed that she had managed to pull of two deadly sins in the first encounter, but told her she was going to need to work harder to win the bet. 

She knew that. Lust and envy were easy. Things like gluttony and sloth were harder to induce in someone else. 

When the bell rang, Crowley knew it was time for chapel. It was the part of the night she was dreading most, since she figured she could probably save her lesson for tomorrow morning and just get some nice rest this evening, but at least Aziraphale was the one preaching. 

She introduced herself as Ezrin Fell, sang a couple of songs that Crowley pretended to join in on with the kids and then sat them down for her lesson. 

The angel had decided to start at the very beginning, Genesis chapter one, a story every child definitely knew. Crowley would have probably fallen asleep if it weren't for Grace constantly whispering something into her ear about how she had never thought of that verse the way Aziraphale spoke of it. 

Not many people did interpret things the way the angel did. Crowley pretended to be engaged during the service, and then walked the kids back to the cabin while Grace and another little girl named Emily went to go get their bedtime snack from the kitchen. 

Although it felt like it couldn't come soon enough, it felt like everything was on fast forward from that point until when her watch beeping woke her out of her sleep. 

She glanced at it. 

11:55. 

Though they wouldn't have much to discuss on the first day, Crowley had an angel to meet. 


End file.
